


Just a glass

by Foxley



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Rythna - Freeform, hi have a shitty fic that took me ages to write, some abuse smut here yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxley/pseuds/Foxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna and Rythian have a little 'chat'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a glass

**Author's Note:**

> Woah hi again! Second fic. I haven't posted anything in ages so enjoy yourselves a Rythna fic! the plots pretty cheesy I'm sorry.

Your skin crawls as you sit in front of the cold desk of Lalna. He smiles at you, taking out a bottle from the desk and pouring two glasses of whiskey, passing one to you. He breaks the silence with a few words.  
"Rythian, no need to get all tense with me." He laughs, his tone mocking. "You're just here for a little talk, nothing else. Relax, and take a sip."   
He raises his glass to you and with every elegance of a mad scientist, sips a bit of his drink, his eye still on you. Your skin crawls yet again. You manage to shot down the whole drink, tapping your fingers against the cold surface of the desk.

"I dont have time for this, Lalna." You feel anxious to get out of this castle, you'd do anything to get out of this maze, even if it meant talking to this lunatic. 

"Fine, fine. But why rush when I have  _so much_ to tell you." He hums, pouring you another glass.   
You roll your eyes, placing the glass to the bottom of your scarred lip.   
"Spit it out then." You snap, sipping the amber liquid, you sip it slow this time, a small buring running through your throat.   
"I've missed your always angry expression, it makes me so happy to see it again." He chirps, placing a hand on his cheek, his smile disappearing in seconds as he talks again.  
"But to the point. Have you been noticing anything strange lately?"   
You raise an eyebrow, scanning through your memories to not really notice anything different in the past few weeks. You cross your arms, the answer hissing through your teeth. "Besides my hatred growing stronger for you, no, I haven't."  
He laughs, and you suddenly feel guilible for answering. "So you really are a fool then."   
"Excuse me?!" You yell, your voice echoing through out the office.   
"Oh, don't pay attention to it, Rythian."   
You growl, curling your fingers into a fist, your fingernails almost cutting your skin.  
You and Lalna continue these pointless talks, and more and more whiskey was being drunk, and you felt more and more dizzy and almost comfortable around the scientist. Untill Lalna breaks you some news that almost makes your heart break in two.  
"So..." Lalna starts, his voice stretching the word, a hand running through his already messy hair.  
"I want to finally break something to you.." He pauses sipping his drink before continuing. He may have been drunk, but his glance at you was icey and sober. You noticed how drunk you were, your vision has gone completely blurry and the only thing you could see was Lalna in front of you, his toothy grin breaking his lips.  
"Me and Zoey have been...busy.." He breaks out.   
You cough slightly at the news, raising your eyes back to meet the icey void that was Lalna's eyes.  
"Keep going." You croak out, you fold your arms, pretending like you didn't care, when really curiosity is just digging out from inside of you, the fear of seeing Zoey and Lalna together made your heart ache, you seriously hoped this wasn't the case.

He chuckles before he starts to talk again, his words almost stab you like a sharp knife as you hear the most dreaded thing you didn't want to hear.   
"Me and Zoey have been doing some 'science' together." He smiles, as if it all were a joke in the sense of it.  
You suddenly feel your anger and rage in your body boil to the point where you're screaming at Lalna for those few words. "How could you! Zoey was the only person I had! And you just decided to ruin my life by spending time with Zoey?! I never thought you'd do anything like this. You fucking disgust me." You pull at the scientists lab coat, the white fabic ruined at the ball you made in your fist, tears start filling your eyes. You don't care if he sees your tears, you're angry and you want him to know it. But no matter how loud you yell at him he just laughs at you, directing your words back to make you feel more insecure about yourself and your actions. It all makes your throat choke and you suddenly can't say anything and you drop his coat, slamming your head to the desk with an awefully loud thump. You didn't care if you broke your skull in the process, at the moment you just wanted to die.   
The man across from you mockingly huffs and taps his rubbered fingers on the desk. "I thought you'd take it lightly." He mumbles, pulling your face up, holding your chin like at some sort of shakespear play. "It's a shame you have emotions, my darling." He stares you dead into your eyes, and you can't help but bottle up the tears for a moment. Grabbing his hand that was holding your face and digging your fingernails into it.   
Of course he feels nothing and doesn't let go. Instead, he just holds your chin more firmly and you notice the sudden pain in your jaw.   
"Let go you piece of shit." You growl, and you dig your other hand into his arm, noticing small red spots of where your fingers were, but nothing seemed to faze the scientist.   
"Nice try." He calmly says, his voice cutting at your ears as always. He carefully inspects your blue glowing eyes, coming to your face almost too close for comfort.  
Quick thinking makes you put him off guard, as you roughly kiss him, distracting him long enough to free yourself. Everything happened in a flash as you slam his hand from your chin to the desk, you twist it back, forcing Lalna to twist his shoulder into a rather uncomfortable position. You smile at your victory as you stand over him.   
"What was the kiss for?" He manages to ask, whincing at the pain in his shoulder.  
"It was nothing. Empty. Cold. Just like you." You sneer, twisting his arm back more, causing him to slightly cry out in pain.   
He tries to push back your forces, but you only push him to the wall to the right of you, pushing him out of his chair, a dull thump came from the wall as you nearly slam him into it.  
"I was actually hoping that kiss meant something." He quietly mutters, his tone almost upsetting.   
"Snap out of it, monster." You his into his ear, pressing his body into the wall more, you make sure he stays in pain by twisting his arm back more.  
His hand scrambles at the wall in pain, silently gasps of pain only muffled something you didn't expect.  _Moans_.  
You almost push away from him in an instant, but stopping yourself from completely freeing him. You look at him wildly as if he'd done something more than tell you a horrible truth.  
He laughs, his face turning a instant bright red. "Sorry." He eyes you, and you can still feel the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.   
"What the hell?!" You almost start to panic, not sure what to do at this point. You couldn't just leave him, this was the only chance you had to finally give him the revenge he deserved, reguardless of what he was behaving like.   
"Something wrong, Rythian?" He mocks. Something in his voice tells you he's enjoying this, and you boil up in rage again.  
"Shut up!" You try to ignore his calls and you punch him square in the nose, have of your fist landing into the wall ahead of you.   
"G-ah! Fuck!" He shuts his eyes at the pain, blood pouring out of his nose like a faucet, you brush any blood off his white coat-which was of course, now ruined.

You roll your eyes. Your mouth opening to say something but then you noticing the pleading in Lalna's eyes, and you suddenly stop. His words came out in mere whispers. "Rythian, do me a favor. Fuck me."  
You studder. Not really sure what to make of the situation. Your rage and emotions swirled in your head, the alcohol that's making everything so hard to recognize. You don't notice anything until Lalna breaks your point of thought.  
"Rythian.  _Please_."  
This isn't exactly what you indended your revenge to look like. Not at all. No, nonoonononono. But without thinking, you lean towards Lalna to kiss him. Twisting his body around to make his back face the wall. You press his wrists to the wall, feeling the taste of blood and alcohol mixed in his mouth. His moans reach your lips as he thrusts his hips into yours. His erection grazes your crotch and you end up getting closer towards Lalna, shutting your eyes and trying to control your breathing. Lalna playfully plays with your lips, tracing the scars with his canine teeth, and you almost buck your hips at the sensation.   
Lalna chuckles at the reaction, moving his mouth towards your neck and almost bites it harder than intended, and you jerk at the pain, shutting your eyes. Blood rushes towards your crotch as you feel your pants unexpectedly tighten. A moan comes from Lalna as he suddenly feels the difference in your thrusts. More demanding and sharp rather than awkward and sloppy.  
You slip your hands down to remove Lalna's trousers, awkwardly unbuttoning the slick fabric as it dropped down Lalna's legs, he quickly tossed them to the side as you unbuckled your own, almost in a haste to get it done and get this over with.   
You eagerly head back to Lalna, pushing him back to the wall and hooking his legs so he wraps around you. You smile as you look at Lalna, giving a small smirk before sliding into him with very shakey legs. Managing to pick a small rhythm before locking your lips with his. Lalna's moans vibrate through your lips, noticing how loud he can be, you sharply change your rhythm and you get the most satisfying reaction out of Lalna you've ever seen. He almost squirms in pleasure, bucking his own fragile little frame. Only now you see how thin and brittle he is for a scientist, but that doesn't stop you from lashing a few bruises on him. You bite his neck in return for his attempt for a hickie, but only you do it several times and Lalna moans like a girl, and it almost makes you go off.

Seconds later you hear the fragile whisper of Lalna's voice in your ear. "Don't stop, I'm almost there." He huffs, and you do as he orders, centering around your own pleasure, you managed to hold it until this point. Several seconds later you hear Lalna's gasps, and you join in, finishing about both the same time. You notice Lalna gasp out your name almost too gingerly. 

You huff, the weight of Lalna finally drops off you, and you pull your pants back up. You head towards the door before Lalna's voice stops you.   
"How about another glass?"


End file.
